The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Video chat sessions can include a wide array of participants spanning multiple age groups and multiple regions of the world. Thus, when a video chat session is open to the public, inappropriate or abusive interactions may occur. For example, children may be involved in a video chat session with older users. Inappropriate topics or information can also be involved, such as pornography.